La vidente y el cocinero
by Chveya
Summary: Tras cuatro años, por fin vimos el final de ExpedienteX en España. He aquí una continuación no de Mulder y Scully, sino de Doggett y Reyes, que desaparecieron en un todo terreno plateado sin destino conocido.
1. Introducción

Aún a riesgo de destripar parte de la gracia de este fanfic, pondré las advertencias de propiedad intelectual propias de esta clase de creaciones. Así que **si alguien quiere leerlo sin contaminarse de entrada, recomiendo que avance directamente hasta el primer capítulo de este fic**.

**ORIGINALES**

Los personajes centrales aparecidos en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores, a saber: Chris Carter como creador de "Expediente-X" y la 20th Century Fox como productora de la serie.

**INVENTADOS**

Obviamente, la historia y los personajes secundarios, son de mi creación. Por cierto, me declaro abiertamente DRipper :D

**UNA NOTA**

**A tener en cuenta:** Las situaciones descritas tienen lugar una vez la serie ha finalizado, es decir, después de lo visto en televisión.

_Chveya_

**Y la historia dice así…**


	2. Capítulo 1: 2004

**2004**

A un lado del camino que lleva a la villa, el que sigue parte del desfiladero, hay un pequeño bar de carretera. En realidad queda cerca del pueblo. Es fácil de reconocer, no hay más por la zona, además, si preguntas por la vidente, extraño sería que no supieran decirte. Más difícil es encontrar a quién preguntar. Pero da lo mismo, no tiene pérdida.

Sentada en una de las mesas de fuera, no al sol, eso sería morirse, sino debajo del tejadillo del porche, hay una mujer casi perenne. El pelo moreno, algo revuelto, le cae hombros abajo. En otro tiempo lo llevó más corto pero no ahora. Tiene la piel dorada por el sol, algo muy común en aquella zona. Ni muy joven, ni muy vieja; ojos marrones, talle medio… Ningún rasgo excepcional que la delate. Sin embargo es bastante conocida por los alrededores. No es que se formen colas inmensas para ir a verla, pero si te dejas caer por ahí, bien puedes pedirle consejo. Es la vidente. No es que vea el futuro precisamente, eso lo avisa ella a todos los que creen que les dirá la fecha exacta de su muerte, pero sí es sensible a cierta clase de energías que se le escapan a la mayor parte de los mortales, entre los que me incluyo.

Echa cartas porque a la gente le gusta el espectáculo, en realidad no le hacen ninguna falta. Analiza a la persona, siente sus impulsos, sintoniza con sus ondas. Por eso insiste en que no ve el futuro, pero lo mismo da, la fama ya se la han creado. Ha aprendido a no luchar contra eso, al fin y al cabo es ese reconocimiento el que trae a gente nueva a la que, de no ser así, no podría ayudar. Pero no todos acuden a ese bar sólo para requerir los servicios de la vidente.

Dentro de la pequeña construcción, con los ventiladores a máxima potencia y aún así sintiendo el calor, un poco más allá de la barra del bar, entre los indispensables fogones de la cocina, se preparan las mejores hamburguesas con gofres de todo Nuevo México. No hay que comprenderlo, hay que probarlas.

Su orgulloso creador viste de impecable blanco, pantalones, camiseta, delantal y birrete. Podría jurarse que lo sacaron de las cocinas de un buque del ejército y lo colocaron en el desierto, en medio de la nada, sin que dejara de cumplir órdenes, las de la cocina. Podría jurarse si no se supiera que nunca antes había sido cocinero. No obstante, afición tenía, y poco le costó hacerse con el manejo de los utensilios cuando el antiguo cocinero del lugar, y ahora regente del bar en retirada, decidió colgar el delantal. Esto ocurrió poco después de su llegada al pueblo, hace ya dos años.

Él y la vidente habían llegado juntos. Desembarcaron en una de esas rancheras de cuidad que ni son rancheras ni son para ciudad, pero al menos su color plateado repelía parte del calor que los rayos del sol infligían sobre aquel todoterreno. Pararon preguntando por combustible para seguir su camino y acabaron deshaciéndose del auto.

Corría el año 2002, hacía prácticamente el mismo calor y aquellas dos almas perdidas acababan de desaparecer de los registros civiles.


	3. Capítulo 2: John

**John**

Oscurecía y el 4x4 apenas tenía el gasoil de la reserva. ¿Cuánto llevaban conduciendo? Intentó hacer cálculos, todo valía si podía borrar de su mente, aunque fuera por unos instantes, el lío en el que acababa de meterse… o salir… eso tampoco lo tenía claro. Quizá le tomara varios años averiguarlo.

Percibió un destello al fondo. Era complicado ver en aquellas condiciones, el sol se ocultaba justo en la dirección en la que el auto avanzaba, pero hubiera jurado que un farolillo acababa de encenderse más adelante. La alegría inicial de ver algún indicio de actividad humana en varias millas a la redonda contrastó con el repentino sudor frío que le encogió al preguntarse si eso sería bueno o malo. Debía decidir entre seguir en busca de lo que le había parecido un farolillo, con la esperanza de repostar y no parar hasta el día siguiente, o intentar evitar aquella luz, no fuera que se tratase de algún maldito control de carretera.

-¿Has visto la luz? – interrumpió su compañera. – Quizá tengan combustible.

-No podemos exponernos – se convenció él finalmente, esquivaría aquello, fuera lo que fuese.

-Tampoco podemos huir toda la vida, John – replicó ella sujetando levemente una de sus manos al volante para impedir que tomara otro rumbo.

-Acabamos de empezar.

-Pero necesitamos dormir.

John paró el coche sin poder hacer otra cosa ya que, de seguir hablando, llegarían sin quererlo a aquel punto luminoso al que tan reacio se mostraba.

-¿Por qué tienes la certeza de que no es un control¿Y si han dado el aviso y nos están buscando? – replicó exacerbado.

-Confía en mí, John. No nos quieren a nosotros. Avanza hasta la luz y allí veremos si nos pueden ayudar.

Titubeó. Estaba claro que ella no quería ser detenida y no había ningún indicio de que aquella luz perteneciera a un control salvo sus propios temores.

-¿Quieres que me acerque a ver? – propuso la chica antes de que él pudiera acabar de deliberar.

-¡NO! – sentenció aterrado.

Peor que ser detenido sería ponerla a ella en peligro por sus miedos. Eso le bastó para arrancar de nuevo el motor del coche y recorrer el poco terreno que les separaba de aquel destello.

A la primera luz de la tarde se le sumaron bastantes más ahora que era casi de noche. Y no se trataba de luces de coches, sino de las que se escapaban del interior de las casas de aquella villa, camino abajo, aparecida como de repente. Un pequeño cartel de neón les daba la bienvenida. Habían llegado al bar "La Cantina".


	4. Capítulo 3: Mónica

**Mónica**

Descendió del auto con la impresión de encontrarse en casa. La visión de las luces de la villa a lo lejos pero a tiro de piedra; el aire ahora cálido pero liberado de los rayos del sol; el sonido de los platos tintineando dentro del bar y aquel olor que se escapaba por la chimenea de la cocina… Todo aquello evocaba sus años de infancia, cuando fue adoptada y trasladada a México. Fuera eso o el cansancio, lo cierto es que no dudó en adentrarse en aquel tugurio.

-Parece que tenías razón – quiso decir John bajando del coche cuando se percató de que su compañera ya no estaba ahí. - ¿Mónica?

Dentro no había ningún cliente, tampoco los vio fuera, pero sí que se encontraban aquellos a los que Mónica identificó como el cocinero, al fondo, en los fogones, y su amada esposa que hacía las veces de camarera y ahora se dedicaba a organizar los platos y vasos que pocas horas antes había dejado a secar.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, preciosa, o vienes por el trabajo? – interpeló la mujer nada más verla entrar.

-¿Trabajo? – se sorprendió la chica.

-Supongo que entonces vienes por la comida.

-En realidad necesitábamos repostar, no hemos encontrado ningún sitio de camino para acá.

-¿Pero tendrá hambre, no? – preguntó casi implorando la mujer y rogando porque con ella llegara una familia entera con críos pequeños a los que alimentar.

-¿Has visto el cartel de fuera, Monk? – parloteó John mientras entraba a la cantina sin fijarse en la conversación previa... - ¿Quién querría ser cocinero aquí? – espetó con cierta sorna.

Tres pasos dentro y ya se había ganado una mirada de displicencia por parte de la mujer que hasta hace nada buscaba ganarse a la clientela. No sólo no había familia, sino que el petulante que venía con aquella chica osaba burlarse de la suya propia.

-¿Sabe dónde se puede repostar? – intentó reconducir la conversación Mónica haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de John.

La mujer dejó de fijarse en él y volvió a insistir con ella.

-Esa información les costará una cena.

Seguramente John iba a protestar, pero Mónica se le adelanto aceptando la invitación no pagada de aquella mujer.


	5. Capítulo 4: Ellos dos

**Ellos dos**

Sin saber que aquella sería la primera de muchas noches cenando en aquel bar, John y Mónica se sentaron a una de las mesas, a la espera de que la mujer que les había embaucado llegara con las sugerencias del día.

-¿Crees que sospechan algo? – casi susurró John. – La mujer ha insistido en que nos quedemos, puede que quieran avisar a los federales.

-Déjame que te diga, querido colega de ex trabajo, que estás paranoico – replicó Mónica mientras sostenía la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. A veces John llegaba a darle miedo.

Poco más pudieron hablar porque la mujer no tardó mucho en presenciarse a su lado, dispuesta a tomar nota de sus pedidos.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí, forasteros?

John creyó que a la mujer se le había llenado la boca llamándoles así. Seguramente era una frase que le gustaba repetir, aunque, vista la afluencia de gente a aquel garito, seguro que no tenía muchas oportunidades de soltarla. Se había quedado a gusto, eso estaba claro.

-La comida – aseveró él con una sonrisa que evitaba la verdadera pregunta y le devolvía la sorna.

-Ya… – rezongó la mujer. – ¿Qué van a querer?

-¿Alguna sugerencia? – preguntó Mónica.

-Las hamburguesas…

-¿De pan normal? – interrumpió John.

-No – comenzó con tono sarcástico la camarera, – vienen dentro de un _croissant_ – remató haciendo especial hincapié en el acento de la última palabra. – ¡Pues claro que en pan normal! ¿Cómo demonios quiere que sean? – continuó sulfurada.

-Con gofres – replicó John de inmediato.

Un rebufo de Mónica siguió a la frase de su compañero. Los gustos culinarios de aquel hombre habían sido ya discutidos en más de una ocasión por los dos. Demasiadas veces comieron juntos, al principio sólo por estrictos motivos de trabajo, más adelante por eso y por amistad. Pero la camarera quedó intrigada con la sugerencia y, tal vez queriéndole devolver el comentario con el que se dio a conocer, le propuso que pasara a la cocina a comentar con su marido los pormenores de aquel plato.


	6. Capítulo 5: El cocinero

**El cocinero**

El contacto que había tenido John con los fogones hasta entonces se reducía a la comida precocinada que se calentaba muchas noches para cenar. Y ya se sabe, uno empieza adorando las delicias de esa comida rápida porque apenas quita tiempo y ensucia bien pocos cacharros, pero acaba detestándola y haciendo ingenios que resultan muy propios de la cocina experimental. Su mayor hallazgo, las hamburguesas con gofres.

Bastó para que aquel cocinero mayor con ganas de retirarse viera en él un digno sucesor de su labor. El único impedimento, que fuera un extraño más de paso. Para su suerte, ni John ni Mónica sabían que sería ahora de sus vidas, una vez se es prófugo del Estado, cuesta encontrar trabajo en algo parecido a lo que venías haciendo hasta el momento. Por supuesto, aquel hombre que se había pasado más de dos tercios de su vida entre fogones, nada sabía de aquello y, por el momento, poco le importaba.

-Son como una secta – cuchicheó John de vuelta a la mesa. – Tengo la sensación de que nos quieren retener aquí.

-Mira a tu alrededor, ¿ves a alguien? Sólo quieren un poco de compañía y que les salvemos el día. Por cierto, ¿tienes efectivo?

John rebuscó en todos los bolsillos de su vaquero. A parte de la cartera repleta de tarjetas y con diez dólares, sólo tenía un par de monedas pequeñas.

-Diez dólares cincuenta… - contó él.

-Cincuenta y uno – añadió Mónica con su único céntimo, uno de esos que por casualidad se había quedado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón la última vez que los lavó.

-Genial – espetó John. – Fugitivos y sin efectivo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, se necesita cocinero – apuntilló la chica torciendo la mirada y conteniendo la risa. – ¿Cómo pensabas repostar?

-Yo qué sé. Pensé que tú llevarías algo encima – dijo mientras se levantaba para coger una de las velas que adornaban los centros de una mesa sí una mesa no en aquel lugar.

-Ya no pago casi nada con dinero metálico – se excusó Mónica intentando adivinar las intenciones de John con la vela.

No buscaba crear un poco de intimidad romántica, utilizó aquella vela para quemar todas sus tarjetas de crédito. Ella no dijo nada, de hecho apenas ni se inmutó hasta que él le pidió las suyas para hacer lo propio. Sin duda, dejarlas inservibles sería lo mejor para que jamás les localizaran porque, ellos en un arrebato o quien fuera en caso de robo, las utilizaran para realizar alguna compra.

-Siento interrumpir el ritual – ironizó la camarera cargada con la comida que habían pedido, – pero aquí tienen ya su cena. Espero que tengan suelto, si están quemando sus tarjetas no creo que nos vayan a pagar con ellas.


	7. Capítulo 6: La vidente

**La vidente**

Huir por no poder pagar una cena, después de estar huyendo del mismísimo Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, no era un plan que entusiasmara a Mónica. Además, con el poco combustible que le quedaba al coche, lo más probable es que no llegaran más lejos que al otro lado del pueblo.

-Me temo que no vamos a poder pagar nuestra consumición – adelantó Mónica haciendo frente a su situación.

La mujer llegó a encogerse de hombros.

-La comida ya está hecha, dejarla en los platos sería un desperdicio – finalizó mientras les servía sus platos y se marchaba como quien no ha oído nada.

Mónica quedó contrariada y quizá esperó algún otro comentario por parte de su compañero sospechando sobre las intenciones de aquella gente, pero cuando volvió a la realidad, no le vio más que devorando una comida que no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a pagar.

-¿Sabes que este sitio me recuerda a cuando era pequeña? – quiso iniciar una conversación.

-Quizá eso sea una buena señal – apuntó John.

-¿Crees ahora en las señales?

-No. Creo que tenías razón en tu corazonada inicial. Creo que esta gente no sabe nada de nosotros y, pese a la impresión que podamos causar, no tienen intención dejarnos morir de hambre.

-Te han ganado por el estómago.

-¡Eh, qué la receta es mía! – exclamó divertido.

Poco pudo comer Mónica, pero ya se encargó John de dar buena cuenta de todo lo que había en los platos.

Mientras él terminaba con lo que no había tomado su compañera, ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de explicarse ante aquella gente que, al parecer, tan amablemente les había servido. Fue el momento de levantarse para ir a hablar con la mujer, el mismo que eligió un hombre bastante alto y fuerte para entrar en el bar y chocar con ella sin quererlo. Quizá porque fuera muy decidido hacia la barra o porque ella se había levantado sin verle, la cuestión es que chocaron y, en la colisión, las entrañas de ella dieron un vuelco, no por el susto, sino por la sensación transmitida.

El hombre prosiguió su camino sin disculparse y pareció buscar algo bajo su camisa, sujeto del cinturón. No tuvo tiempo para más.

-Ni lo intentes – susurró Mónica apuntándole con su arma al tiempo que soltaba el seguro de la misma.


	8. Capítulo 7: Un pasado

**Un pasado**

El hombre sacó su revolver, el que buscaba antes en su cinturón, y se revolvió presto hacia la amenaza dándose cuenta de que no sólo un arma le apuntaba, sino dos. John había tardado poco en ponerse en guardia.

El giro del villano, su posterior sorpresa al ver las dos armas y el tiempo de reacción que se tomó, le bastaron a la camarera para agarrar una de las sillas de aquel sitio y estampársela en la espalda al matón. Cayó redondo.

-Poco ibas a conseguir, muchacho – dijo la camarera. – Cuando aprenderéis que aquí no viene nadie.

Decidieron no llamar a la policía del pueblo. El marido se encargaría de dejar el paquetito, convenientemente atado, en la puerta de la comisaría por sí mismo. Y en lo que él fue y volvió, la mujer, Mónica y John se pusieron al día de la historia familiar.

Tiempo atrás "La Cantina" había sido un bar próspero y, por eso mismo, había atraído el interés de los que sin trabajar quieren vivir. Maleantes de la zona comenzaron a incluir ese bar en la hoja de ruta de sus asaltos y, aunque de eso ya hacía tiempo, algunos se dejaban caer aún con la esperanza de arramplar con algo.

La oleada de robos había comenzado a remitir cuando cinco años antes, el hijo del matrimonio que regentaba el bar, resultó muerto por hacer frente a uno de los asaltantes, hastiado de los continuos robos a los que les sometían. Entonces la policía vigiló más la zona y todo aquel revuelo espantó a los ladrones… y también a muchos habituales. Desde entonces aquel negocio familiar no era lo mismo, pero como única forma de vida que conocían, marido y mujer no dejaron nunca de trabajar, aunque para nada fuera.

-¿Para qué buscan cocinero entonces? – inquirió John. - ¿Por qué no simplemente cierran el local? Se ahorrarían disgustos y no creo que les cueste vivir lo que les queda.

No es que fueran palabras de ánimo, ni mucho menos, pero la camarera comprendía el sentido de aquellas frases y creía comenzar a intuir cómo era aquél hombre: Eminentemente práctico.

-Es por la memoria de Luke, nuestro hijo – alegó la mujer sin saber el efecto que sus palabras tendrían sobre John. – Este lugar nos une a él y no estamos dispuestos a renunciar a eso.

El propio nombre del chico habría bastado para conmoverle. Luke también le había puesto él al suyo. Mónica sintió la misma punzada entre nostálgica y dolorosa que había sacudido el rostro de John. De hecho también pudo sentirla la camarera, parecían tener algo en común pero supuso que, no sabiendo ni su situación actual, tampoco era conveniente indagar en el pasado de sus invitados.


	9. Capítulo 8: Un futuro

**Un futuro**

Fue así que, casi sin quererlo, John y Mónica pasaron aquella noche en casa de los dueños del bar. Habían creado una mutua empatía y no necesitaron mucho más para empezar a conocerse.

De alguna forma extraña, las ansias de fuga con las que John había llegado a aquel lugar la noche anterior se desvanecieron y, a falta de recursos económicos con los que seguir adelante, él y Mónica decidieron que lo mejor sería deshacerse del auto, cobrar lo que pudieran y pasar en aquel páramo perdido de la mano de Dios el tiempo suficiente como para que les dieran por muertos.

No resultó difícil encontrar a alguien en la villa dispuesto a quedarse con el carro, ni que no pusiera pegas a su dudosa procedencia, ni que tardara en darle otro aire que lo camuflara respecto al original. No sería un coche de campo, pero era un buen coche y no pedían tanto por él. Tampoco les costó amoldarse a aquel estilo de vida, lejos del que llevaban, justo el que necesitaban.

Y fue así como John comenzó a trabajar de cocinero en "La Cantina", dando merecido relevo al dueño del local. Lo que tardó un poco más en salir a la luz fueron las habilidades como vidente de Mónica, pero ya se sabe, un día haces algo como favor y atinas, le sigue el boca a boca… Y, a los pocos meses, aquel antro comenzaba a ser de nuevo un buen punto de reunión para la gente de la villa. Además, desde el incidente de la noche en que llegaron los dos forasteros, ningún villano se había atrevido a robar aquél sitio.

Quizá lo más curioso de toda esta historia, es que el matrimonio del bar había tomado a los dos fugitivos como pareja y, aquella primera noche, les habían dejado dormir en la que fuera habitación de su hijo. Desde entonces en adelante, nadie en el pueblo se había cuestionado que aquel otro matrimonio que ahora trabajaba en el bar no lo fuera, siendo tanto que, contactadas las instituciones del pueblo, fueron convencidas, por la pareja primera, para que confiaran en su palabra e inscribieran a aquellos desconocidos como matrimonio en el padrón. Alegaron que después de sufrir una terrible catástrofe, aquella pobre pareja lo había perdido todo y sólo podían apiadarse de ellos.

Para crear identidades nuevas, aquella gente funcionaba mejor que el FBI. No había quien por piedad y compasión, primero hacia los dueños del bar, por la muerte del hijo, y después hacia John y Mónica, por el dantesco panorama que les habían pintado, les negara algo. Así que con un par de nuevos nombres y un nuevo estado civil conseguido sin boda previa, los antiguos agentes se encontraron cohabitando. Y no es que les importara, ya me entendéis… Pero no pienso describir aquí escenas maritales, cuento esta historia tal y como llegó a mis oídos, por si algún día vais por la villa. Recordad, "La Cantina", donde hacen las mejores hamburguesas con gofres de todo Nuevo México. Preguntad por la vidente, acierta, en serio.

Ah, por cierto, si el Gobierno os interroga sobre esta historia, **negad todo conocimiento**.


End file.
